La Nuit de Halloween
by Umii.Shiratsuzuka
Summary: Uruha raconte petit à petit la soirée qu'il passe chez Reita en compagnie de Ruki, Kai et Aoi pour fêter Halloween. Mais quand on a jamais vu de film d'horreur et qu'on est entouré d'amateur, c'est dure ! Puis rien ne s'arrange quand les sentiments si mêle ! Aoiha, Reituki, Kai Forever Alone x)
1. Chapitre 1

Un jour pendant les vacances de Halloween, nous sommes chez mon meilleur ami Reita pour finir deux ou trois devoirs importants et, bien sur, pour passer le week-end ensemble. J'arrive légèrement en retard à cause du rendez vous chez le coiffeur que j'ai eu. Je suis donc devant la porte de chez mon ami avec 30 minutes de retard. Je me recoiffe un peu en espérant que cette coupe me va bien. J'espère leur faire la surprise vu que je ne l'es est pas prévenu de mon changement de cheveux. En effet, au lieu de mes cheveux habituellement couleur caramel, j'ai maintenant un carré avec les cheveux châtains foncés mais il a un côté qui m'arrive en dessous de l'épaule est blond très clair. Je suis une personne qui n'a aucune confiance en soi donc, je me fis beaucoup à l'avis des autres. Je sonne donc à la porte en attendant à la porte. C'est là que la porte s'ouvre sur Kai qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« On a cru que t'arriverais jamais ! Tu as les bonbons aux moins ?

Mais...je devais faire les gâteaux non... ?

… Ah oui c'est vrai ! Rentre, je t'en prie !_ il se retourne et commence à hurler. _AOI ! C'était à toi de ramener les bonbons !

Naniii ?! Moi je devais ramener les boissons ! _l'entend-je crié à travers la maison »_

Je ris et suit Kai jusqu'au salon où tout le monde est assis autour de la table sur des coussins, le canapé et des poufs après avoir fermer la porte d'entrée. Je m'assois à genoux au milieu des coussins et relève la tête vers eux en me forçant un peu à sourire. Ils parlent de tout et de rien mais ne remarque pas mes cheveux. Je décide de ne pas y faire attention et suit la discussion. Un débat s'engage sur qui devait amener quoi. Finalement, Reita a les pizzas, Ruki le maquillage, Kai les films, Aoi les boissons, moi les gâteaux mais...

« Alors on n'a pas de bonbons? _dis Ruki d'un air outré._

On peux pas fêter Halloween sans bonbons ! C'est impensable ! On va faire quoi alors ? s_e plaignent mes amis. _»

En pendant qu'ils parlent, je me lève, met mes chaussures, ma veste et prend le peu d'argent qu'il me reste. C'est à dire environ 607 yens. Bon... j'ai utilisé tout mon argent de poche pour mes cheveux, tant pis. Je met l'argent dans ma poche de ma veste et part sans que personne ne le voit. Je cours au combini le plus proche et voyant que je n'ai pratiquement rien pour m'acheter des bonbons, le vendeur m'offre un énorme paquet de confiseries en tout genre. Je le remercie de tout cœur et rentre rejoindre mes amis. Je cours mais bouscule sans faire exprès un autre garçon d'environ mon âge, au alentour de 15 ans. Sous le choque, on tombe tout les deux sur le sol. Aillant fermer les yeux sous le choc, quand je les rouvre, je découvre qu'il m'est tombé dessus. Je rougis devant la proximité de nos visages et l'inconnu marmonne quelques excuses. Soudain, il se fait tirer violemment par quelqu'un qui se trouve être...

« Aoi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je suis venu bien évidement ! Je me demandais où tu étais ! Et qui c'est celui la ?! Il te faisait du mal ?!

Nan calme toi ! Je l'ai bousculé sans faire exprès ! Lâche-le s'il te plaît ! »

Il fini par le lâcher et l'inconnu part en courant. Il se retourne pour s'excuser encore une fois mais Aoi me tire par la main pour que l'on rentre. Pendant le court moment de trajet jusqu'à la maison de Reita, il ne m'a pas lâcher la main et jurait contre la personne que j'avais bousculé. Je souris devant toutes ses insultes. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je m'apprêtais à rentrer mais Aoi ne bougeait pas et me bloquait la main.

« Ça ne vas pas ?

Si si... euh... je … je suis désolé...

Euh... f_ut la seule réponse que je donna, il était tellement rare qu'il s'excuse que j'en reste bouche bée_. C'est pas grave, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! On rentre ? l_ui dis-je en souriant._

Euh oui, bien sur ! »

On commence à rentrer, il ferme la porte et me dépasse dans le hall pour aller au salon en courant comme un débile. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupir devant tant de bétise puis finit par le suivre. Je me rassois dans les coussins, pose les bonbons sur la table basse et tout le monde me remercie en mangeant. Je ris en les voyant mangés comme des porcs et me retrouve allongé dans les coussins à cause du Aoi qui m'a sauté dessus et qui me fait un énorme calin. Je lui demande de se pousser car il m'étouffe en riant, ce qu'il finit par faire après m'avoir dis à voix basse à l'oreille quelque chose pou que moi seul peut entendre et se redressé pour rester assis à côté de moi.

« J'adore ta coupe de cheveux ! »

C'est ça qu'il m'a chuchoté. Je le regarde et finis par le remercier de son compliment. Je mange alors des bonbons avec un sourire un peu beaucoup niais. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait plaisir car, je tiens plus compte de ses avis que ceux des autres. Pourquoi lui plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que si je ne veux pas le savoir !

Vu qu'il n'est que dix-huit heures, je propose que nous faisions nos devoirs maintenant comme cela, nous n'aurions plus à nous en préoccuper. Nous sortons alors tous nos affaires et commençons à les faire. Je finis très vite mes devoirs vu que j'avais déjà commencé chez moi et voit que Aoi ce tire des balles avec ces exercices de mathématiques. Je souris et me rapproche de lui, pose mon menton sur son épaule et regarde l'énnoncé. Je rit un peu et commence à lui explique la facilité des exercices en l'aidant à les faire. Il comprend alors assez vite et tout part en cacahuètes quand je me met à écrire et dessiner dans son agenda toutes sortes de bêtises. Se faisant engueuler par nos trois autres amis à cause du bruit de nos rires de dindes, nous décidons de nous attaquer à notre exposé à rendre à a rentré et que nous n'avons toujours pas commencé. Nous décidons de nous mettre dans la pièce d'à côté pour ne pas les déranger, c'est à dire : la chambre de Reita. Il n'y a qu'un lit, une télévision, un tout petit pouf, une armoire et la chérie du propriétaire de cette chambre, celle que PERSONNE n'a le droit de toucher sauf Ruki, en on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi pas nous, : sa basse ! Nous regardons bien chaque meuble et par je ne sais quelle logique, nous nous asseyons comme nous pouvons sur le pouf et commençons notre exposé. Nous le finissons deux heures et demie après, vers vingt-trois heures car nous avons pratiquement que rit et prit des photos sur lequelles on fait les cons. Tellement pris dans un nouveau fous rire en regardant nos photos que nous ne nous sommes pas rendu compte que Kai, Reita et Ruki étaient rentrés dans la chambre depuis un bon moment et qu'ils se mettaient à nous filmer. Décidant de ce calmer et en voyant l'heure, Ruki et Reita descendent faire cuire les pizzas, Kai et Aoi se batte pour savoir quelle film on allait regarder ce soir. Moi ? J'ai pris mon mp3 et écoute de la musique depuis bien longtemps ! Espérant que le film ne sera pas trop flippant vu que je n'est jamais vu de film d'horreur. Malheuresement pour moi, étant entouré de gros sadiques de service, le choix du film tombe sur le premier Resident Evil. Les deux blonds finirent par remontés avec les pizzas et sourirent en entendant le titre du film. Nous commençons à tous nous asseoir, part de izza à la main quand soudain, Aoi et moi remarque que les trois cornichons avaient prit toutes la place sur le lit et que nous devons aller sur le mini pouf. On finit par s'installer et le menu du film s'affiche. Voyant les images de zombie et autre chose assez flippantes et assez realiste, je dit tout de suite stop et demande à ce qu'on change de film. Mais j'avais oublié que Aoi m'avait fait passer du côté obscur de la force et qu'il fini par me convaincre de regarder cette chose rempli d'horreur et de sang [le film] après dix minutes de combat acharné. Je fais donc celui qui n'a pas peur du tout et est bien décider de continué a garder cette image devant ces débiles qui se foutent de ma gueule et qui se disent mes amis. Sauf Aoi bizarrement, lui, il essaie de me rassurer en me souriant. Bizarre... Bon, on verra plus tard, je pose ma tête contre le bout de pouf derrière moi et le film commence. C'est partit...

_**Vers le milieu du film**_

Je suis pratiquement, non : je suis complètement sur Aoi, les mains devant les yeux et la tête dans son cou en tremblant de toutes mes membres. Lui, rit en me prenant dans ces bras pour me rassurer comme il peut. J'essaye de penser à autre chose que ce film affreux avec tout ces effets spéciaux qui paraissent si vrai . Soudain, je me redresse et part en courant pour aller dans la pièce la plus proche : la salle de bain.

« Il est parti où ?_demandent les personnes assises sur le lit qui n'ont rien vu._

Je salle de bain, je vais aller voir, _leur réponde Aoi.__C'est son premier film d'horreur j'crois donc je pense qu'il..._

BEURG !

Ruwa ? _dit Aoi en courant me rejoindre.__»_

Aoi arrive très vite et se retrouve à côté de moi en me caressant le dos pour me consoler, ne sachant quoi faire. Je tousse en vomissant tripe et boyaux en me remémorant les scènes de ce film qui me paraissent très réels et qui me donne la nausée. Les larmes me montent aux yeux à cause de ma gorge qui me brûle et qui me fait tousser. Dès que mes nausées et ma petite crise de toux se calment, je me laisse glisser le long du lavabo pour finir assis dos au meuble. Aoi s'accroupit face à moi et me sourit tristement en essuyant mes larmes qui coulent quand même et le peu de vomi au coins de mes lèvres. Il me prend dans ces bras et me berce tendrement. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et essaye de me repose deux secondes. Il finit par s'excuser de m'avoir forcer à regarder ce film, je lui sourit et essaye de me redresser avec son aide. Il sait toujours quoi faire dans des moments comme celui-ci, où je me sens mal. Je le remercie en souriant comme je peux. Non je ne lui en veut pas, ça ira mieux dans un moment et puis de toutes façons, j'aurais bien finit par voir ce film. Il me raccompagne à la chambre et je suis étonné de voir la TV éteinte et les trois asticots qui me regardent avec inquiétude, limite en pleurant. Je leur sourie un peu, toujours appuyé sur Aoi mais quand ils me sautent dessus pour s'excuser, je tombe sur Aoi qui tombe sur le pouf. Je me met à éclater de rire comme les autres sauf Aoi. Lui me regarde en souriant mais... il a quelque chose dans ces yeux mais je ne pourrais pas dire quoi. Je finis par sourire aussi et on se relève tous en riant. On commença à s'asseoir et Ruki se mit à nous maquiller. Et ce n'était que le début d'une cette longue nuit...

Reviews s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapitre 2

Je regarde Ruki maquillé Kai en zombie. C'est fout comme on dirait un de ceux du film qu'on a vu ! Ca me fait un peu peur quand même... mais Ruki maquille vraiment bien. Je regarde Reita ranger les pizzas et tout. Je me redresse pour me lever et l'aider mais par je ne sais quelle façon, je me tord la cheville et m'écroule au sol. Je me tiens la cheville essayant de calmer la douleur mais rien à faire. Je relève la tête en aillant les larmes au yeux et lance un regard de chien battu vers Reita. Non, je ne suis pas une chochotte mais ça fait hyper mal ! Je vois Reita exploser de rire, ce qui m'énerve légèrement.

« Pouhahaha ! Mais comment tu fais ? Tu te fais mal tout le temps !

Mais arrête de te marrer débilos ! Je me suis trop fais mal ! Je vais mourir ! »

Et j'accompagne le geste à la parole en tombant dos au sol. Tout le monde explose de rire sauf notre maman Kai qui s'inquiète à chaque fois que je me fais mal. '' Tu te feras vraiment mal un jour ! '' me dit-il tout le temps ! Je ris malgré la douleur et me redresse tandis qu'il me regarde la cheville. Il tient ma cheville et regarda. Il me fait peur comme ça, à moitié zombie. Je frissonne mais d'un coup, il appuie assez fort sur un endroit et je me met à crier.

« AIIIE! STOP ! JE SOUFFREUUH !

Bah je crois que tu t'es foulé la cheville ! _constate le docteur M. Kai_

Et...c'est grave ? Parce que tout ce que je sais là, c'est que ça fait un mal de chien !

Bah non mais bouge pas trop !

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Dis Aoi en arrivant dans la chambre.

T'étais où ?

Euh... nul part... ? »

Je le regarde attentivement et tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. J'observe son visage, ses mains et...

« T'as osé ?! »

Je me redresse comme je peux et marche vers lui en boitant un peu. Je le claque gentillement et dit avec un air qui se veut sévère.

« D'où tu manges les fondants au chocolat en cachette ?

De.. de quoi ?... répond-il

Tu as du chocolat au commissures des lèvres jeune délinquant !

… bon j'avoue ! Mais il avait l'air tellement bons ! J'ai pas pu résister ! »

J'explose de rire devant son air boudeur mais tombe à cause de la douleur à ma cheville. Je m'accroche à Aoi et il me retient par réflexe. Devant son air tout paniqué, Kai lui explique alors ma cheville et tout et tout. Après m'avoir assis sur le pouf, bandé et posé ma cheville sur une chaise, la séance maquillage reprend. Kai finit de se faire maquillé et Reita prend sa place pour se transformer en vampire. Aoi se dirige vers la cuisine et revient avec de la glace qu'il pose sur ma cheville et un CupCake plein de chantilly. Je le remercie et me dit qu'il me connaît vraiment par cœur. Je rit un peu en le voyant regarder ma cheville sous tout les angles et me demander toutes les secondes si je vais bien ou si j'ai mal. Je fini par le frapper doucement avec la béquille que Reita m'a prêté. Il y en a qu'une mais bon... Ruki m'appelle et me demande si je veux qu'il me maquille. Je répond oui timidement et il vient vers moi vu que Aoi ne veut pas que je bouge. Qu'est ce qu'il est protecteur des fois ! Je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre, Ruki à fini de me maquiller. Il a réussi à faire comme si j'avais un œil crevé mais il faut que je garde l'œil fermé pour que ça fasse effet. Je me fais un peu peur en me voyant de le miroir mais Ruki à vraiment du talent ! Je souris et tout le monde me dit que ça me va bien. Je les remercie mais dit que tout est du à Ruki. C'est finalement au tour d'Aoi d'être peinturé mais il tape une mini crise car il ne veut pas.

« Aoi ! Fais pas ton bébé !

Mais j'ai pas confiance en ce nain pervers ! Il va me dessiner des trucs pas catholiques sur la tronche je suis sûr !

Le nain il te dit d'aller te faire mettre ! _s'énerve Ruki, il aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça._

Désolé mon Ruru mais ya que la vérité qui blesse !_ lui dit Reita en riant comme tout le monde. _Bon, Uru' ! Fais quelque chose tu es le seul qui sait le calmer !

Mais je sais pas moi... _dis-je en regardant Aoi se cacher derrière moi._ Euh... ah je sais ! Aoi, aide moi à me lever ! »

Aoi s'exécute très vite et nous descendons dans la cuisine tandis que les autres restent dans la chambre. J'assois Aoi sur une chaise et lui dit sérieusement.

« T'arrête ton caprice et tu te laisse maquiller s'il te plait ?

Mais il va mal me maquillé !

Regarde, il m'a bien maquillé moi !

Déjà, moi je voulais que ce soit moi qui te maquille...

Bon... on fait un marcher !

… lequel ?

Tu arrêtes ton caprice, tu te laisses maquiller et tu es pas privé de gâteaux !

Mais... c'est du chantage !

Ya que la bouffe qui fait effet sur toi !

Ok... mais je veux autre chose de toi !

Dis moi.

Je veux un bisou. »

Je me sens rougir mais j'espère que ca ne se voit pas mais à voir son sourire, je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Je murmure un truc qui ressemble à un ''d'accord'' et me penche pour lui faire son bisou. Il sourit alors, prend une part de gâteau au chocolat et remonte en courant dans la chambre, tout content. Je soupire, il est vraiment désésperant. Enfin, connaissant les autres, ils vont pas tarder à descendre pour manger ! Je me met donc à couper la tarte tatin, le gateau au chocolat et le quatre-quart que Ruki m'a supplié de faire tout en reflechissant. Ce n'était qu'un bisou, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis autant gener. Car oui, je suis toujours entrin de rougir et Dieu sait pourquoi. Tellement pris dans mes pensées, je n'entend pas mon meilleur ami s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'aider à couper les gâteaux. Ce n'est que quand il me parle que je me rend compte de sa présence.

« Whouhou ? Uruha ?

Hein ? Oh désolé, j'étais ailleurs !

J'ai vu ça ! Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe autant ?

Oh non non, rien !

Tu sais pas mentir mon pauvre Ruwa !

Ça se voit autant ?

Bah t'es rouge comme une cerise et tu m'as même pas remarqué alors que ça fait 10 minutes que je suis là !

Bah... je...

C'est Aoi n'est ce pas ? Me dit il en chuchotant pour que personne ne l'entende en souriant

Je crois que j'aurais jamais rien du te dire ce jour là...

Mais c'est mignon ! Mon meilleur ami est amoureux ! _rit-il »_

Je crois que je dois être encore plus rouge, enfin si c'est possible. Je marmonne quelques paroles incompréhensible pour râler et nous continuons à couper les gâteaux en riant. Tout le monde étaient venu nous aider deux minutes après. On mangeait en parlant de ce qu'on allait faire en écoutant de la musique à la radio quand soudain j'entend un coup de tonnerre. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et voit qu'il pleut beaucoup et il y a de l'orage. Mais c'est plus la petite cabane dans le jardin qui m'intrigue. Je demande donc à Reita qui m'explique que c'est enfait une cabane qui mène a un sous-sol que son oncle et lui on transformé en labyrinthe. Décidant de ce foutre la trouille, ils décident d'y aller. Moi, je n'avais pas envie mais aillant un peu peur de l'orage, je me force à venir avec eux. Nous prenons tous avec nous une mini lampe torche chacun. Une fois arrivé dans la cabane, il fallait descendre l'escalier. A cause de ma cheville, je n'arrivais déjà presque pas à marcher avec l'aide de Kai alors les escaliers...

« Vous savez quoi, je vais rester ici moi !

Uruha, fais pas ta taffiole ! Aller, s'il te plaît!On va se marrer ! _me fit Ruki._

Mais j'arriverais pas à descendre avec ma cheville !

Te cherche pas d'excuse ! Tu viens avec nous ! Décida Aoi en me mettant sur son dos»

Je m'accroche comme je peux sans lui faire mal. Je lui dit faire attention et il me dit que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Décidant de lui faire confiance, je le laisse faire. On descend les cinq premières marches normalement mais à peine le pied sur la sixième, ce fou dévale les escaliers hyper vite. Arrivé en bas, je dis aux autres qu'on a failli tombé dix fois et qu'il se foutait de moi en plus. Et bien sur, aucun soutient. Je commence à observer l'endroit où nous sommes avec ma mini lampe torche après que Reita, Ruki et Kai partent à l'aventure tandis que Aoi reste avec moi. Nous partons environ 5 minutes après eux dans une autre direction. Je marche avec ma béquille et me tiens à son bras, qui je crois, serre trop fort. Des rires se font entendre et je sursaute. Nous arrivons devant un banc sur lequel nous nous asseyons et nous commençons à parler. Petit à petit, la discussion se tourne vers des sujets intimes.

« Et...ton père ? Me demande-t-il gêné en se souvenant de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois quand il est venu.

Toujours con, égoïste et arrogant...

Tu sais, si tu veux venir, tu peux hein et...

Non, non ! Pas que ça ne me plairait pas au contraire mais…je veux pas te déranger toi et ta famille...

Comme tu veux...mais je serais toujours là si t'as besoin d'aide ou de parler, l'oublie jamais !

Oui merci... je lui souris timidement et dit assez gêner, tu sais Aoi, c'est peut etre pas le moment mais faut que je te dises un truc important... je.. je voudrais te dire que...

Soudain, je grimace. Je vois Aoi regarder mon épaule en se retenant d'exploser de rire. Pitié non... dites moi pas que ya pas **cette chose** sur moi. J'avale ma salive et une goutte de sueur coule sur ma tempe. Je respire un grand coup, ressere ma béquille entre mes doigts et tourne lentement la tête pour lui faire face mais...

* * *

reviews?


	3. Chapitre 3

Elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux. Je me met à trembler comme une feuille, espérant que le débile qui est assis à côté de moi viendra m'aider au lieu de se marrer comme une dinde. Je m'apprête à éjecter **ce petit truc** de mon épaule avec tout le courage que j'avais réussi à réunir quand soudain..

« Cri cri cri ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH H ! »

Je me relève comme je peux, bouge dans tout les sens, cour dans tout les sens, m'écroule au sol, me roule dans la poussière et tout ça en espérant qu'elle ne soit plus la. Aoi ? Lui, il se marre comme une grosse dinde en se foutant de ma gueule ! C'est vrai ! Ça aurait était trop sympa de sa part si il était venu m'aider ! Dés que j'ai fini avec cette petite bestiole, je m'occupe de son cas. Finalement, Aoi se calme et me dit qu'elle est partit. Je me redresse et le frappe avec le peau de force que j'ai alors qu'il repart dans un fou rire. Mais pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi on m'a foutu un boulet pareil ?! Ce con se marre mais ça peut bien arriver à tout le monde d'avoir peur des souries !

Je soupir et recommence à marche avec le débilos d'Aoi quand il a fini de se calmer. On s'avance dans le labyrinthe en prenant des fois à gauche des fois à droite. On fini par faire face à une impasse. Je regarde le mur devant moi et essaie de stopper la panique qui monte peu à peu en moi que Aoi avait réussi à contenir. Des larmes commencent à m'envahir les yeux et je me laisse tomber contre le mur. Je me tourne vers Aoi qui à remarquer assez vite que je paniquais et qui se trouve maintenant à côté de moi, à prendre dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux. Je me laisse faire et ferme les yeux, essayant de retenir mes larmes pour ne pas être plus pitoyable que je ne le suis déjà. Je respire profondément et rouvre les yeux. Aoi me tient toujours dans ses bras mais son regard... c'est le même que... quand il était venu chez moi.

_***Flash Back***_

Je rentre à la maison avec Aoi, ce soir et demain, il dort à la maison ! Je suis tellement content qu'il vienne mais... je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi. On monte donc dans ma chambre et vu que nous étions en été, je suis aller ouvrir la fenêtre à cause de la chaleur. Nous nous installons pour faire le seul exercice et devoir des vacances que nous avons... bien sur, un exercice d'histoire. Non mais demandez ce que vous voulez pour le français, les maths, l'anglais, la physiques etc., mais pas de l'histoire ! En y repensant... je relève la tête vers Aoi. Il n'y a que dans cette matière que Aoi est fort. Et d'ailleurs il bosse tout le temps la dessus ! Je suis sur qu'il connaît tout les dates par cœur. Je ris un peu en le voyant remarquer que je le regarde et il me tirer la langue puis je me concentre sur mon devoir. Alors... J'écris, efface, regarde dans le livre, me torture le cerveau, reproduit Fukushima dans ma tête, bref, je suis très concentré. Pour me sortir de ma réflexion, Aoi me saute dessus et on explose de rire, se suit alors une bataille de polochon qui fait des millions de morts et deux blessés. Vers 17h30, 2 heures et demies après, nous nous écroulons, moi dos au coussin couché sur le sol et Aoi allongé sur le ventre sur ma pauvre personne. J'émets un gémissement plaintif en riant. Je n'arrête pas de dire : « Naaaaaaan ! À l'aide ! Je suis coincé sous le boulet powa ! ». Et il me le rend bien et me faisant des bisous de vaches et en me maintenant les poignets au sol. On rit mais finissons par nous calmer peu à peu. Je ferme les yeux et reprend ma respiration après notre dernier fou rire. Mais une sensation de froid sur ma joue me l'es fait rouvrir. J'ouvre donc les yeux et me retrouve face à face avec Aoi, nos visages sont uniquement 5 ou 6 centimètres d'écart. Je me met à rougir comme une tomate et je vois qu'il commence à s'approcher encore plus. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et je frisonne de la tête au pied. Il est sur le point de m'embrasser quand des bruits se font entendre dans les escaliers et avant que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, on se sépare immédiatement. Mon père rentre sans frapper, complètement bourré et apparemment dans une colère noire, se qui m'étonne étant donné qu'il ne boit jamais. Il me prend par le bras et me donne une claque retentissante. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne réagis pas. Ce n'est que quand il me plaque contre le mur et se met à me frapper méchamment que je commence à essayer de me débattre. Heureusement, Aoi pousse mon père et le fait me lâcher. Mon père me regarde hainesement et me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne veut pas nous voir du week end Aoi ou père me regarde haineusement et me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne veut pas nous voir du week-end Aoi ou moi. Je baisse la tête et quand mon père claque la porte, Aoi me prend dans ses bras et s'excusant de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Je lui dit que c'est pas grave et il me sert un peu plus contre son torse. Nous restons comme ça, assis dans ma chambre, moi dans ses bras et lui au mur. Nous restons comme ça longtemps. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchi à se qui c'est passé juste avant que mon paternel arrive. Aoi allait m'embrasser...et j'ai rien fait pour le repousser. Je senti le rose me monter au joue et je relève la tête pour regarder Aoi. On est assez proche mais aucun de nous deux ne s'avancent ni ne reculent. Ces yeux sont différents...on dirait qu'il est gêné mais aussi... amoureux.

_***Fin du Flash Back***_

Ce jour là, on avait décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus jamais reparler de ce qui avait failli arriver. Et c'est aussi ce jour là que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui... bien sur, je ne lui dirais baisse la tête vers le sol et soupir tristement. Sans que je mis attende, je sens une main froide sur ma joue, je m'apprêtes à l'engueuler parce que sa main est glacé mais quand ma tête se lève pour voir Aoi, nos visages sont presque collés et les mêmes sensations que j'avais eu quand il avait essayé de m'embrasser reviennent d'un coup. Je me transforme donc en fraise tagada et je ferme les yeux quand je sens les lèvres d'Aoi effleurer les miennes mais...

« Aoiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Uruhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Vous êtes oùùùùùùùùùùùù ?! »

Mister Ruki arrive avec le reste de la bande tandis qu'Aoi recule et enlève sa main de ma joue et que j'essaye d'arrêter de rougir. Ils finissent par nous trouver alors nous les suivons. Ruki me harcèle des questions sur la cause de mon rougissement, j'ai beau nier en vain, il ne lâche pas la grappe ! Je soupir et avance pour rejoindre Reita. On fini par sortir du labyrinthe. Mais... on ne trouve pas la sortie. Nous sommes perdu dans ce sous-sol. Je respire profondément et essaye de ne pas paniquer. J'essaye de les suivre mais je me sens de plus en plus mal. Sûrement parce que je n'es pas mangé depuis environ 3 jours à cause de mon père sauf une pauvre part de gâteau au chocolat. Je continue de marcher malgré le mal de tête qui me prend et je me rapproche du mur pour m'aider à marcher mais d'un coup, je m'écroule au sol. Ma vue se brouille et j'entends beaucoup de bruits se faire. Aoi court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras et m'assois sur lui. Je le vois juste avant de m'évanouir me serrer dans ses bras et tout les autres autour inquiet. Aoi me porte sur son dos, Ruki s'occupe de ma béquille et les autres sont devant eux, à chercher la sortie. Au bout de deux heures, ils finissent par trouver la sortie. On rentre trempés dans la maison de Reita puis dans sa chambre. Moi, il me couche sur le matelas gonflable deux places que Aoi vient de gonfler. Je fini par me reveiller alors qu'ils sont tous assis sur le lit de Reita à discuter dans une ambiance très serieuse. Je ne bouge pas, je n'en ai pas la force et ferme les yeux pour me rendormir mais quand j'entend mon nom, j'écoute la discussion sans me faire voir.

« Alors on va faire quoi ?

mais on peut rien faire Rei' ! On peut pas le forcer !

Bordel Kai, t'a bien vu comme nous! L'autre le nourrit même plus et il le frappe !

Mais...

C'est notre ami ! Il faut l'aider ! Tu as bien vu, il maigrit à vue d'œil ! Et maintenant, il fait des malaises !

Les gars ! C'est pas en continuant à discuter sur qui à raison ou pas qu'on va le tirer de là !

Il faut faire en sorte que ce fou ne soit plus le responsable légal !

Et il irait où ? T'as oublié ya environ 3 mois comment c'était quand sa mère est morte ?!

On a promis qu'on ne parlait plus de la mère de Uruha en sa présence...

Je sais désolé mais merde, là, il faut l'aider !

SILENCE. »

Tout le monde se tut. C'était Aoi qui avait clôturé la conversation. Il est très rarement énervé ou froid mais quand il l'est, il ne faut pas l'énervé plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je me retenais de pleurez au souvenir de ma mère, j'avais promis à Aoi d'être fort. Je me redresse difficilement et regarde tristement en leur direction. Aoi reprend la parole.

« Nan mais vous êtes assez immature pour parler de personne dont on ne devrez pas parler tout court, même si Uruha est là ou non. Maintenant, vous vous taisez, Uruha a besoin de repos. Est-ce clair ?

Oui, Aoi... »

Tout le monde avaient répondu en chœur. Aoi se retourna vers moi pour s'approcher mais en voyant que j'étais réveiller, toute sa colère disparu, du moins, sur son visage et se dépêche de venir vers moi. Il me couche et me caresse les cheveux. Je ferme alors les yeux mais une larme coule sur ma joue, trahisant ma peine et ma promesse envers Aoi. Il se couche alors près de moi, essayant de me réconforter comme il peut. Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, sûrement pour nous laisser seuls et en profiter pour regarder la fin du film, Resident Evil. Une fois qu'ils sont sortis, je ne me retiens plus et explose en larme en me logeant contre le torse d'Aoi. Il me réconforte et me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes. Après ma tristesse partie, je reste quand même contre lui. Mon mal de tête est pratiquement partie et j'ai presque plus mal à la cheville. Je regarde alors Aoi et le remercie de façon presque inaudible. On se met peu à peu à parler, en chuchotant. La discussion s'arrête d'un coup quand j'essuie sa joue. Je me sens gêné de la façon bizarre qu'il me regarde donc je tourne la tête en rougissant. Mais je sens que Aoi me fixe. Je fais semblant d'être pris dans l'observation de la couette mais Aoi n'étant pas de cet avis, il me tourne la tête par le menton et me regarde dans les yeux. Aller...j'inspire lentement...j'expire lentement...je ne rougis pas plus. Juste un tout petit peu. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui et remarque qu'il est sur le point de m'embrasser. Je ferme donc vite les yeux, me rapproche aussi et...

« Et les mecs, vous savez où est ma montre ? »

* * *

reviews s'il vous plaît ! :)


	4. Bonus Chapitre 3

Ce chapitre est plutot un bonus du point de vue de Ruki en gros ça explique pourquoi il est allé dans la chambre où il y a Uruha et Aoi. C'est pour faire patienté le peu de personne qui lise cette fic' ! x)

Au faite, bon rétablissement kiru. Terashima ! :)

* * *

Je m'assois sur les genoux de Reita qui est assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine et prend une part de gâteau au chocolat. Kai et Reita se mettent à parler.

« Alors, on fait quoi ?

- Bah j'sais pas... vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi là haut ? _dis-je_

_- _Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ?

- Vous vous souvenez dans le labyrinthe ? Quand je les ai trouvez, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser !

- Mais tu les laisse jamais tranquille toi ! Toujours à fourrer ton nez partout dans les affaires des autres ! _me fait Reita en riant._

- Mais euuuh !

- Ya pas de 'mais euuuh' ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dis ma chaise humaine en me voyant me relever.

- Je vais chercher ma montre dans ta chambre !

- Mais t'as pas de montre ? _disent-ils en coeur_ »

Je leurs tire la langue et monte en faisant un minimum de bruit vers la chambre. Je m'arrête devant la porte et écoute. J'entend quelques paroles qui me sont incompréhensible et puis plus rien. Plus aucune paroles. Je rentre donc.

« Dites vous avez pas vu ma montre ? »

J'ai juste le temps de voir leurs têtes fraises tagadas avant que Aoi me lance un OPNI [un Objet Puant Non Identifié] en pleine face et me claque la porte au nez. J'enlève cette chose puante de mon sublime visage pour découvrir que c'est un vieux t-shirt [surement de Rei'] puant de transpiration. Je pousse cette chose le plus loin possible de moi en le jetant en bas des escaliers. Je m'apprête à descendre mais un gros bruit se fit. Je me colle contre la porte pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je ne comprend pas tout mais...

" ... vu?

- Je crois ... pas ?

- Surement ... gros ...

- Et pour... tu ... qu'est ... reparlé ?

- Oui... devrait.

- Ecoute ... comprendrais ... mais oui. J'ai ... intention.

- Aoi, je ... "

Je n'entend plus rien. Je me demande ce qu'ils font. En me rappelant comment c'est fini la dernière fois que je suis rentré, je tourne sur moi même et au moment où je pars, deux phrases bien distincts prononcés par les deux personnes dans la chambre retentissent. Ma mâchoire tombe par terre mais me sentant sur le point d'imploser, je descend rapidement et saute sur Reita et riant et souriant comme un gros niais.

" J'avais raisooonnnnn !

- Mais de quoi il parle? demande Kai

- J'en sais rien, j''crois qu'il est fou... "

Je rie comme un fou et on se dirige vers le salon. On éteint la lumière et mettons le film Alien IV, la Résurrection Reita s'assois entre Kai et moi puis met "discretement' un paquet de mouchoir dans sa poche. Je souris. Malgré devant ses apparences viriles il est très sensible. Je ris un peu en imaginant le déluge de larme que ça va être à la fin du film.* Donc le film commence. Inconsiemment, je me colle à Reita au fur et à mesure du film et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne m'en rend pas compte mais lui, si. Beaucoup même. Je relève la tête vers lui car il ne bouge plus. D'habitude, il bouge tout le temps et fait tout le temps des commentaires, ce qui me fait beaucoup chier mais rire aussi. Je relève la tête vers lui et remarque qu'il est tout rouge. J'imagine que Kai dort, vérifie du coin de l'oeil et ai raison. Je reporte alors le regard sur mon bassiste tagada. Je rit gentillement lui tire la joue. Un bruit plus fort que les autres sort de la télévision et dit à Reita.

"Sors les mouchoirs, c'est bientôt à toi!"

Je ris en le voyant bouder et m'allonge sur lui, tête sur ses genoux. Je le vois regarder le film et m'apprête à faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps. Je passe mon bras derrière sa nuque, me redresse et en voyant qu'il s'apprête à rouspéter, je l'embrasse. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu par contre, c'est le Kai juste à côté a sortit son téléphone et nous filmer depuis que j'ai emmerder mon futur petit-ami sur les mouchoirs. Je lui lance le premier truc que j'ai sous la main, c'est à dire un coussin, dans la tronche. Le batteur se prend le coussin en explosant de rire et met la vidéo sur le net avec comme nom : Le nain prend les devants ! Je rentre dans une colère noire quand il prononce le mot interdit et le poursuit pour l'étouffer avec l'OPNI. Reita lui a reporter son attention sur le film et tue la boite de mouchoir devant le petit alien qui a les tripes qui tombe par terre.

"Le pauvre... avec ces petits yeux à la Ruru qui veut bouffer des spaguettis...ouin ! "

Les sanglots de Reita m'alertent et je m'approche de lui en essayant de le réconforter, lui disant que ce n'est qu'un film. Et à chaque fois, il me ressort que c'est trop chou ces petits noeils tellement expressifs. Je continue d'essayer de le réconforter mais un GROS problème vient m'emmerder.

" Oh ! La petit nain qui essaye de réconforter son GRAND namoureux

- Kai ramène toi, que je démonte ta saloperie de gueule avec ces putains de fossettes ! "

Et ça continua ainsi environ 2 heures. On a bien rigolé et j'espère que là-haut, ils allaient bien aussi.

**Pendant que Reita pleurait devant le film et que Ruki et Kai se poursuivait, Aoi et Uruha eux, étaient descenduent sans se faire voir et...**

* * *

* : pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, à la fin, l'héroïne tue son "enfant" alien contre son gré et l'alien meurt en criant maman avec des petits yeux tros chou. OUI j'ai pleuré devant, mais c'était trop émouvant ! T_T

voilà c'est assez court mais bon... ^^'

bref, dans le chapitre 4, on aura la version d'Uruha cette affaire [enfin, à partir du moment où le chapitre 3 fini] et la suite bien sur !

Reviews ? :3


	5. Chapitre 4

Ma tête se tourne vers la porte et nous devenons tout rouge. Aoi lui lance le t-shirt de sport de Reita datant du dernier cour de sport [et qui n'a pas était lavé bien sur] tandis que je me redresse et claque la porte au nez du nain. Je me tourne vers Aoi et avance en boitant vers lui vu que j'ai oublié ma béquille et tombe au pied du lit en lachant un petit 'aie'. Je finis par arriver à m'assoir à nouveau à côté du boulet brun qu'est Aoi.

" Tu... tu crois qu'il nous a vu? _je lui d__emande_

- Oui mais il doit nous espionner.. tu penses pas ?

- Surement.. nan mais quel gros fouineur..

- Et pour se qui.. se passe.. entre nous j'veux dire.. tu ... qu'est ce que tu en penses ?.. enfin, on devrait peut être en reparlé ?

- Oui... je pense qu'on devrait.

- Ecoute ... je comprendrais si tu me detestes après me je veux être honnête avec toi. J'ai.. ce n'était pas s'en faire exprès.. j'en avais vraiment l'intention. »

Je baisse les yeux. Il faut que je lui dises.. Il faut que je lui dises mais sentiments. Je ferme les yeux pour prendre un peu plus confiance en moins et parle, nan, murmure presque.

« Aoi, je ... »

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase car quelque chose m'en empêche. C'est doux, chaud, agréable mais nouveau aussi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. J'ai peur que ca s'arrête mais je décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir ce qui bloque mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquilles en voyant Aoi juste en fasse de moi, les yeux fermés et entrin de... Je ferme les yeux et sourit comme un grand niais en m'assayant à moitié sur lui et en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

_**For Interieur d'Uruha :**_

YEAAAHHH ! WOUUHOUUU ! YOUPIIII ! YATTAAAAA ! NYAPYYYYYY ! YAHAAAAA ! YEEEEEEEES ! OH, MON, DIEU ! NAAAAAN ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! SIIIIII ! J'AI BU DU COCA COLA ZEROOOOO ! KYAAAA !

_**Fermeture du for interieur d'Uruha pour cause de sur excitement, de niaiserie et d'hysterie totale de la part du petit Ruwa !**_

Je suis trop content ! Nan je suis aux anges ! Nan, il n'y a même pas de mot pour dire comme je suis heureux ! Je suis là, assis, à moitié sur mon (car oui maintenant c'est le mien) Aoi, en train de l'embrasser ! Mon dieu que je suis heureux ! J'ai jamais ressenti temps de sentiments et de bien être à la fois ! De la chaleur, de la douceur, de la tendresse... de l'amour. J'explose de rire intérieurement, de l'amour ! … mon dieu j'ai pas pensé ça... oh la la la... c'est bon... I'm** foutu. **Il prépare son truc depuis un moment, je suis sur. Il m'a fait devenir accro dès le début sans que je m'en rendes compte ce con ! Je suis devenu accro à ses blagues débiles, à son air débile quand il met ses chemises a fleurs horribles, à son rire, à ses yeux et ses cheveux d'une noirceur unique, à sa gentillesse, à sa douceur, à ses calins, à ses réconforts. Accro à lui tout court... Il est ma drogue... ce débile est l'amour de ma vie... J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte mais c'est vrai. J'ai des sentiments pour lui. Des vrais, des vrais de vrais. J'imagine même si un jour il veut plus me voir, me rayer de sa vie. Je deviendrais un Reita devant Alien pour la vie (Ruki m'a dit qu'il pleurt des heures après ce film). NAA ! Parlons pas de malheur ! J'inspire profondement et me prépare au risque qu'il me rembarre ou me rabaisse devant ma naïveté. Je me prépare psycologiquement mais finit par mettre fin au baiser. Je rouvre les yeux m'apprêtant à me faire rejeter mais je croise un regard pétillant et me prend un asticot dans la tête qui me fait tomber sur le dos et m'écrase au matelas [et pas au sol vu qui sont sur un matelas ! ...ok je sors XD]. Je le regarde sans comprendre et il me fait son grand sourire débilos.

« Je t'aime mon petit Ruwa...

- Moi...moi aussi... _dis-je tout timidement en rougissant _»

Il rit et me sert dans ses bras. Moi je sais pas comment réagir, et pour cause ! Je suis jamais sortit avec personne ! Je décide de me laisser aller à l'etreinte mais on entend du bruit dans l'escalier. Je relève la tête et voit la porte à l'envers. Je vois une ombre puis elle disparaît. Non.. le counard de nain ! Je vais le tuer ! Nan je vais l'atacher à une chaise ! Je vais ouvrir un pot de cornichon et tout jeter par terre ! Puis les écraser ! Et enfin, les lui faire manger ! Mouhahaha !

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que j'avais pensé à haute voix de mon affreuse torture.. et donc que Aoi m'avait entendu.. Je beugue et regarde Aoi qui se retient d'exploser de rire. Je fais semblant de bouder et Aoi me fait un micro bisou. Nan mais c'est quoi ce bisou de merde ?! J'explose de rire en le poussant et en ralant. Je le pousse à l'autre bout du lit et lui tourne le dos, bien décider à continuer à bouder. Je n'entend plus de bruit, plus de respiration, plus rien. Je me retourne donc pour voir ce qu'il fout et suivant un mini combat je me retrouve, je ne sais pas comment, sur son épaule en mode sac à patate. Je râle et lui tape le dos ou sur son magnifique petit cul, pour le déstabiliser bien sur (enfin c'est ce que je dirais pour ma défence !). Je me débat mais il finit par me dire de taire alors j'obéit. Il ouvre doucement la porte et la referme doucement.

« Je veux te montrer un endroit ! »

J'ai peur. Maman au secours ! Il va me violer ! Quoi que.. ca peut être marrant.. bref je m'égare ! Je met les mains sur ma bouche pour me retenir d'exploser de rire en entendant Kai crier 'Oh ! Le petit nain qui essaye de réconforter son GRAND namoureux !' du salon quand on est à la cuisine. Je prend un muffin sur ordre du général Aoi et je me prend une cannette de Orangina, avec une paille. Il entre dans le salon, moi toujours en sn'ac à p'natata, et traverse le salon des fous. Je me retiens de rire en me mordant la lèvre et une fois dehors on explose de rire. Il me pose sur un banc deux minutes.

« tu me fais confiance ?

- pourquoi ?

- nan mais répond ! Dit-il en riant

- bah...mouai vite fait quoi,_ j'explose de rire en voyant sa tête outré,_ j'plaisante ! Bien sur que je te fais confiance !

- ferme les yeux alors. »

J'obéis et il me remet sur son épaule. Il marche vers je ne sais où vu que je ne vois pas mais je m'en fiche. Je lui fait totalement confiance. Il se met à faire plus frais et j'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits d'eau. Je m'impatiente légèrement et sourit quand il me dépose sur le sol, humide. Je m'assois à toujours la cannette et le muffin dans les mains qui me cache les yeux et je sens qu'il les prend pour les déposer près de nous. Il pose ses mains sur mes genoux et me dit d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est ce que je fais et je me retrouve devant un paysage magnifique. On est dans une petite forêt, derrière Aoi, une petite rivière venant dans une petite cascade. La lune éclaire toute la végétation et les fleurs font des nuances de couleurs magnifiques. Je souris devant tant de beauté et en plus...mon Aoi me fait un sourire magnifique. Je souris et nous nous mettons à manger le muffin et alors que je buvais mon soda, il me piqua ma paille et bu. Je ris et le frappa gentillement sur la tête. On rit et je posa tout puis ma coucha dans l'herbe humide. Je ferme les yeux mais sent quelque chose sur mon nez. Je rouvre les yeux et voit une superbe rose me carresser le nez. Je me redresse d'un coup et observe ses pétales si rouges et si douces. Je les caresse du bout des doigts et relève le regrad vers mon, je pense que je peux le dire, mon petit ami. Il me sourit tendrement en me tendant cette merveille. Je le prend dans ma main et lui saute au cou en riant. Ce suit une bataille d'herbe dans les vetements puis d'eau et enfin, cache entre les arbres. Je ris mais je me retourne en face de...


End file.
